


Maybe He Could Have Done Something Different

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Grief/Mourning, Guilt, M/M, Survivor Guilt, mention of newt's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: minho lies awake at night and wonders.
Relationships: Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: The Maze Runner Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988911
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Maybe He Could Have Done Something Different

minho sometimes lies awake at night in the safe haven, staring up at the only thing in his hut separating him from the rain pouring down hard outside. it was always quiet at night of any voices from the other survivors. 

it’s his thoughts that keep him from getting a good night’s rest. 

he lies awake wondering—is there anything he and thomas could have done differently so that their friend could still be with them? is there anything they could have done that could have allowed the snarky blond boy to live.

thomas keeps insisting he was too far gone—but he still blames himself. minho can see it whenever he catches him reading the note that had been tucked away inside the charm newt had given him near his final moments, the one minho had found tightly clutched in thomas’s hand when he had passed out on the aircraft. 

but minho still wishes that they could have done something more. 

sometimes he blames himself. if he hadn’t been captured, they could have gotten newt cure. they could have found out that thomas’s blood was the cure so much faster.

minho lies awake at night wondering what they could have done differently so that he and the boys he loved so deeply could still be together in the safe haven.

**Author's Note:**

> this originated on my twitter. you can read it here: https://twitter.com/xconwombats/status/1321885269465931776?s=20


End file.
